stuboy_pivboyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Stu-Boy
[[Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy|'Stu-Boy & Piv-Boy']]''' '''is an animated series created by animators Jordan Comeaux and Stuart Bryant. The show began as a tournament entry for a contest and then expanded into a full miniseries. The first nine episodes were part of the first season and written primarily by Comeaux and Bryant, with animation by Comeaux and backgrounds by Bryant. However, a corrupted file on the Christmas special ended the season prematurely. A second season was announced in 2014 and begins on May 2, 2015. Bryant departed as co-writer and background artist and remained only as a voice actor. The writing was handled by a crew consisting of Comeaux and newcomer Austin Johnson, who assisted with writing seven episodes and Dan Hall, who co-wrote the finale with both. Season two, the final season, will have nine episodes, bringing the complete series total to eighteen. Season 1 (2013) # X-Boy Rainbow Portables II - October 5, 2013 #* Written by Stuart Bryant & Jordan Comeaux # Fried Chicken Palace - October 12, 2013 #* Written by Stuart Bryant & Jordan Comeaux #* Guest stars: Damian McGivney as Raphael # Bee-Boo - October 19, 2013 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux #* Guest stars: Logan Hugueny Clark as Russ # Halloween Special - October 26, 2013 #* Written by Stuart Bryant & Jordan Comeaux #* Guest stars: Damian McGivney as Airport Employee # Case-Boy - November 2, 2013 #* Written by Stuart Bryant & Jordan Comeaux #* Guest stars: Casey Hopkins as Case-Boy # Arachnophobia - November 9, 2013 #* Written by Kelsey McMeins # Like A Good Neighbor - November 16, 2013 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux # Thanksgiving Special - November 23, 2013 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux # Football Season - November 30, 2013 #* Written by Stuart Bryant & Jordan Comeaux #* Guest stars: Rupert Knowles as Announcer, Grant Wooley as Foxy Grandpa Unaired Episodes # Manly Club For Men # The Heist # Doctor Manta # Christmas Special Season 2 (2015) List of Episodes # Time to Time - May 2, 2015 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austin Johnson #* Guest stars: Jonathon Gran as Trucker, Damian McGivney as Waitress # Adventure Awaits - May 9, 2015 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austin Johnson # Beauty and the Yeast - May 16, 2015 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austin Johnson #* Guest stars: JohnnyUtah as Case-Boy, Emily Jones as Pedestrian #2, Austin Johnson as Pedestrian #3 # Most Ghost - May 23, 2015 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austin Johnson #* Guest stars: JohnnyUtah as Case-Boy, Edgar Nielsen as Hotel Clerk, Twisted4K as Hobo # Dr. Manta Pt. 1 - May 30, 2015 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austin Johnson #* Guest stars: Doctor Manta as Himself, Ben Carswell as Hobo #* Live-action cameos: Tom Fulp, Mick Lauer, Will Stamper, Edgar Nielsen, Digba Coker, Tyler Naugle, Zachary Johnson # Dr. Manta Pt. 2 - June 13, 2015 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux & Austin Johnson #* Guest stars: Doctor Manta as Himself, Ed Atlin as Gumpfrey, Nate Ziller as Store Clerk # Anonymous Duck - June 20, 2015 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux #* Guest stars: Dan Hall as Himself, Damian McGivney as Raphael # Ski or Die June 27, 2015 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux #* Guest stars: Mike Peterson as Shaun White # Red, White and Stu - July 4, 2015 #* Written by Jordan Comeaux, Dan Hall & Austin Johnson #* Guest stars: JohnnyUtah as Case-Boy Category:Episodes